stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of Geists
This is made and owned by Icestormshadow as a part of the Rise of Balance Saga. Author's Note: This story is inspired by playing Endless Deads on Inverted Colors, acting as a kind of prequel or sequel to the mode Author's Second Note: This Story does not take place within the Main Wiki Timeline, as such do not consider this story a part of that Universe. Prologue As I looked to the hoard in front of me, I knew I had to save the knowledge gathered by my master, all those years ago. Quick as a snake, I darted over to the entrance of the tower, even as my former companions told me to stop. "Stop, please." "No, this work is too important to fall" I said as I closed the door. I sealed the door with Arcane Magic and made my way below, setting up some golems to guard the door. As I stepped down I heard the door break and curses from my friends. I reached one of the many doors, sealed it, and began the teleportation process. But soon my friends broke in, so I summoned golems to defend me as I continued the chant. "Please, you don't have to do this" one said. "No, I must" I said as I drew a pentagram. "There is no turning back is there?" said Arcturus. "You, the jerk, managed to figure it out, woah" I said bitterly. Arcturus sighed and drew his sword and charged. While the golems intercepted him, I began to finalize the steps of the spell. The pentagram glowed blue, and i shouted with triumph, but then Arcturus shot the Pentagram with his magical sword and the spell just fell apart. "You have got to snap out of this, please, for Lily" Arcturus said. Then I stopped, fighting the force possessing me, even as I slowly began to draw the pentagram again, as a stream of tears went down Arcturus's face. "For your unborn child" he said. I fought all the harder once he mentioned that, even as the circle was almost complete. As the force was about to complete it's goal, I managed to get back control for a second and with that i jumped and messed up the process of the dark spell. As Lily walked in, the room exploded and everything went black. Chapter 1 Hello my name is Eric, i was hired by some wizard to go to a tower, and the rest I couldn't really get, as he dropped stuff that I couldn't understand, but he did mention that it was dangerous and that the pay would be worth it. I was then assigned to Hunting Duties of all things, when all I wanted to do was actually fight. Whatever, as long as I get my paycheck. Three months later..... As i was walking around, it was a normal day for the most part, however a high amount of Wazrets were missing, we had heard of the Wazret Revolutionaries, but we thought nothing of it, as we were a multiracial caravan, but i was starting to think that they may have infiltrated the group anyway. I then saw something move behind a tree. I aimed carefully with my bow and turned towards the tree, Javik came out running away from a stag. I took careful aim and shot it in the head and the stag fell down. Javik then hid behind me. i sighed and moved to retrieve my kill. i picked it up and headed back, then i remembered the mud, and... My boot stepped in the mud, "ugh...." I thought. "Hey can someone get me out, I stepped in more quicksand!" I cried desperately. Two white figures approached and grabbed each of my arms and pulled. However, I was already in the mud and it didn't want to let go. It did, after a third person came and pulled me out. "Thanks.... guys" I said. "No problem" said the first person. "Anything for a friend" said the second. "Sure" said the third person. I then got up and went back towards the wagon. I stopped by the horses pulling it, and petted one lightly on the head before getting inside. My name is Eric, a guard and huntsman for this caravan. Lately food has been getting low as we traveled closer to our destination, some sort of ruins that supposedly hid some sort of magic artifact. I do hope we get there soon, it's been 3 months already. "Hey, Eric, the Quartermaster is wanting to know if you caught anything" said my friend Henry. "Okay...." I responded. I got up to go to Hogan, hopefully something was actually discussed other than reports of food caught and the like. I stepped out of the wagon and moved over to another wagon where the Quartermaster lived and stepped inside. "Did you catch anything today, Eric?" the Quartermaster asked. "I caught a gorilla, if that helps?" I said. "Gorilla? you mean the ones we fought earlier today?" the Quartermaster asked. "Yes, it is" I half-mumbled. "Well then, where is it?" The Quartermaster asked as he extended his hand. I then pulled out the body, it had already been skinned, gutted and all that wonderful stuff by another person. "Ahh... okay, smells like it too" the Quartermaster wrinkled his nose. "Take it to Hogan" the Quartermaster said. "Yes, sir" I responded. Hogan is the main, and best chef in this caravan, he is one of the only parts I enjoy about this expedition, other than my friends. I moved over to the Cooking Wagon and heard shouting. "W''hat did the other cooks do this time...."'' I thought as I stepped in. I saw that once again, Keith had messed up our meal and Hogan was letting him have it. I briefly considered giving it to him later, then he looked up, and his face brightened. "HEY ERIC, WHAT YA GOT!" he shouted. "I have a gutted and skinned gorilla." "A GORILLA!?!?" he shouted again. "YES, WHY?!" I shouted. "I HAVEN'T COOKED GORILLA BEFORE!" Hogan shouted again. "Oh, okay" I said. I walked over and gave him the meat. Hogan thanked me and then muttered about how Keith is incompetent at his job. I left before anymore drama broke out. I walked out of the Cooking wagon and headed to my wagon, then I remembered that we had a new member joining us in our wagon, I rushed over, hoping I wasn't too late. I ran in and saw everyone but me in a seat, phew they hadn't started yet. "Why, hello Logan, you're actually early!" said Javik, another one of my wagonmates. "WHAAAAT" I said sarcastically and playfully. I sat down in the chair for me, leaving two chairs empty, why is Jason late? Our new arrival stepped in. She had a short, skinny build and she was white like the rest of us. She also had cherry red hair, where did she get that, probably dyed it. "Welcome to the Epsilon Hunting Wagon!" I said in an introductory manner. "Hello, could I know your names?" the girl said in a high-pitched voice. "Sure, what is yours?" Javik asked. "I'm Emily" the girl said. "I'm Javik, and this is my friend Eric" Javik said. "I heard there were three people in this squad, where is your third member?' Emily asked. "Right here behind you" said a deep, gruff voice as Jason stepped in. He stood at least a head over the other members, and a full head, neck, and upper torso in my case. "OH! Hi, I'm Emily, you're the missing squad member?" Emily said. "Yes I am, sorry I'm late guys, just things were happening, thought I saw a bear, turned out to be nothing" Jason said. "Oh darn, hope something bites next time" I said. Jason took the last seat. "Okay, we are now ready to begin" said Javik. "Uhhh... what are we beginning?" asked Emily. "It's a surprise" said Jason. Emily was quiet, waiting for one of us to speak. "Well first we need to know what you are good at" said Javik. "Well... I'm good at healing and firing bows" said Emily. "Is that all?" Henry asked. "Yes it is" Emily stated somewhat nervously. "Okay, now show us" said Henry as he looked at me, nooo....... He stepped over to me and pulled a knife, and cut my hand. "OW! why...." I said. Emily just came over and pressed her hand against my wound and her hand glowed blue for a second, and then the wound went away. Then she stepped away. "Interesting...." said Javik. "Now, let's see your archery skills" said Henry. He pointed to a tree around 200 yards away. "I want you to hit the very end of that low branch there, understand?" Henry said. "Yes, I do" Emily said confidently. "Okay, fire" Henry stated. Emily fired and hit the mark right where Henry stated, I wish I were that good sometimes, but I'm a clutz. "Is that all for your skills you are good at?" Henry asked. "Yes" Emily said, somewhat annoyed. "Now, what are some things that you can do, but not that well?" Henry asked. "Uhhh.... let me think" Emily said. "Swordsmanship, and maybe writing" she said, unsure of herself. "Okay, follow me" Henry said. We followed Henry, he took us to the training grounds, where people spared nearly everyday. "Okay, you and Jason go and duke it out here, no foul play just yet" Henry said. "I got to fight the pipsqueak, fine" Jason said. "I'm no pipsqueak!" Emily protested. "Yes you are, can't even fight me" Jason said. "I will fight you!" Emily said with sincerity. "We will see, child" said Jason. Emily just looked angry, I hoped they hadn't pushed her too far. She pulled out a short sword, which was a longsword on her, while Jason pulled out this gargantuan tree branch. Emily laughed at him. "You th..." laughing "think tha..." more laughing "You can beat me with a tree branch" Emily said while laughing. Jason only sighed in response. Henry then stood between the two. "You promise that you won't severely hurt each other, the goal is to disarm, not cut someone's hand off, understand?" "Yes" they both said. "Good, now begin" Henry said as he dashed away, and not a second too late, as Jason smashed his branch into the ground. Emily barely dodged it. She then dashed to the right as Jason recovered from his previous strike. She tried to close in on him, only to be greeted by a tree branch hitting her and getting stuck in it. "Well this will be interesting" said Henry. "Jason is going to win, we know it" I said. "Great optimism you have" Javik said. Emily climbed the branch, having lost a part of her jacket, Jason then shook the branch, throwing off balance, before smashing it onto the ground, she nearly lost balance, she grabbed part of the branch and flung herself to Jason's face and hit him. Then she fell and got hit with the branch and was trapped, or so we thought, until she crawled out, due to her ludicrously small size. Then she climbed the branch as Jason lifted it and shook it vigorously, knocking her off balance before flinging it, sending her flying into the ground around 20 feet away. We rushed over to her to see if she was okay. "Are you okay?" I asked. Henry and Javik got there as I was asking the question. "Yes I'm fine" Emily said, clearly annoyed. We stayed silent. "You set me up!" Emily then accused. "Well it was my idea, they didn't know about it until I said it in front of you" said Henry. Emily then took a breath before saying, "Okay, fine, what is your next test?" "Nothing" Henry said as he, and the rest of us walked back to the wagon. Chapter 2 We got back to the wagon, and then sat down, thinking for a few minutes. The silence was most likely from the training session, at least that's what I thought. Then Javik spoke. "Hey, remember we're supposed to continue that session." "What session?" Henry asked. "The one with the zombies" Javik said. "Ummm... okay, I don't kno-OHHHH I know, the session where we left off 2 weeks ago" I said. "Yes, now do you remember?" said Javik. "Yes, I do" Henry said dryly. "'Kay then, let's get out the pieces" said Javik excitedly. We then got out the pieces and the battlemap. As well as some dice: 2d20s, 3d12s, 4d10s, 3d8s, 10d6s 4d4s, along with a few coins to flip. "Remember your characters? Right?, let's review" said Javik. "Ugh...." the rest of us said at the same time. "So Eric, you're Beowolf the fighter, you use a Greatsword and have chainmail, Henry, you have an Archer who has a longbow, Jason is the mage, who specializes in pyromancy if I'm not mistaken, and I'm the gamemaster!" Javik said in about 5 seconds. "Okay, how do you even speak that fast?" I said helplessly "Ugh..." said Henry and Jason. "Okay, lets go" Javik said as he set four figures on the board. We were in a city-like area where people had gotten infected by some sort of magical plague. I, Beowolf, charged the Mindless Zombies and rolled a 1d20 and rolled a critical. I rolled to confirm but failed to hit the zombies AC, with no crit I rolled my damage, which was a 1d8. I rolled a 5, and added my strength bonus of 3 to it, plus my base attack bonus of 3, which added up to a total of 11 damage. The Zombie then fell down, knocked out due to the fact that I had a slashing weapon which went through it's Damage Reduction of 5. Then the next person with the highest speed went, which was the Zombie I had just knocked out, Javik rolled a 1d20 and grumbled on how he rolled badly a lot. So we skipped the Zombie's turn. Next was Jason, who cast a Scorching Ray spell, he then rolled to hit another Zombie. He confirmed the hit and rolled 2d6 and rolled a mighty.... 2 damage. We all laughed, including Jason. Afterwords two more Zombies jumped my character, but thank goodness neither of them hit. it was then Category:Story Category:Rise of Geists Category:Rise of Balance Saga Category:Undead